1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data storage systems, such as disk drives, for computer systems. More particularly, the disclosure relates to high performance caching architectures for data storage systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage systems, such as disk drives that comprise solid-state memory, generally utilize one or more levels of cache memory to improve performance. For example, cache memory can be used to store data that is frequently accessed by a host system. A caching architecture should provide high performance while maintaining data integrity. When host data is stored both in the cache memory and permanent storage of a data storage system, the architecture must monitor which copy of host data is valid and provide valid data to the host upon request. Thus, there exists a need for a reliable, efficient, and scalable caching architecture for data storage systems.